


Earth

by Hotgitay



Category: Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Vic and Lucas getting into a fight over her telling Travis about them dating
Relationships: Travis Montgomery/Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley, Victoria Hughes/Travis Montgomery
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Earth

“What on earth were you thinking?”Lucas asked her

“Yes I told Travis”Vic sighed

“I assumed by friend you meant someone outside of 19”Lucas had his arms crossed

“Trav is my closest friend and there was no one I could tell about us”Vic replies

“This is no different than you telling Jennifer about us”Vic made a fair point

“I told my sister because she’s family”Lucas yelled back

“I’m not mad at you for telling your sister about me”Vic said

“Then why are you mad at me?”Lucas asked her

“I’m mad because I feel like you don’t even trust me”Vic answered him

“Chief I was wondering if I could speak to you?”Travis walked in

“This is not a good time Trav”Vic turned around to face their guest

“I am so sorry Vic”Travis apologized when he noticed Vic’s angry gaze she had given him

“I told you not to tell anyone and you decided to run your big fat mouth off to him”Vic yelled at him

“Montgomery please leave”Lucas sent him a sharp glare

“For what it’s worth I want to say I never meant to come between you guys”Travis says

“Just shut up”Vic tells him

“It would be better off if you kept your mouth shut right now”Lucas warned him

“I will take that as my hint to leave”Travis says before leaving

“I just don’t want either of us to get hurt”Lucas says to Vic

“Hurt by going public?”Vic asked him

“You’re career will be put in danger if we come out right now Eggy”Lucas told her

“This is unfair”Vic tearfully says

“I wish I could be able to love you the way I already do out in the streets but I can’t”Lucas says


End file.
